


Amor Vincit Omnia

by Abarero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU of the Vocaloid song Tsumi no Namae, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/pseuds/Abarero
Summary: So not yet a day old, and innocent to all that would befall him, this boy was placed under a curse. The Goddess of Fate, with a wicked smile, cast a spell; the boy might be lovely, but never would he know it, cursed to forever live a life that would keep him dirty and disheveled, his true beauty hidden from the world. Only if someone could come to love the boy, would the curse be broken.But who could ever love someone who didn’t love himself?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of a three-chapter story for YuuriWeek! This one is based on the Vocaloid song [Tsumi no Namae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70XCUw1kkGU).

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far, away, a little boy was born.

 

And although countless children were born each day, this boy was something special; for he was extraordinarily beautiful, a trait that would only grow more and more by the day. A blessing to his family, there was one other who took notice of this child; the Goddess of Fate herself, who looked upon the boy and was not at all pleased with what she saw destiny had planned for him. For this Goddess was a prideful goddess, one who became extremely jealous of those she thought might become more beautiful than she was.

 

So not yet a day old, and innocent to all that would befall him, this boy was placed under a curse. The Goddess of Fate, with a wicked smile, cast a spell; the boy might be lovely, but never would he know it, cursed to forever live a life that would keep him dirty and disheveled, his true beauty hidden from the world. Only if someone could come to love the boy, would the curse be broken. 

 

But who could ever love someone who didn’t love himself?

 

Twenty years passed in the blink of an eye, the boy growing from baby to child, and child to teen, and teen to man. His family had been poor, and as such, like the curse had foretold, he’d spent most of his life wearing worn clothes and being covered in dirt. But, despite having such a daunting curse over his head, Yuuri Katsuki had indeed found something that he loved.

 

Perhaps it was that the animals never judged him, never mocked him or taunted him. Perhaps it was that amongst them, he felt like he belonged. Whatever the reason may be, Yuuri worked his way from farm to city and city to castle. There wasn’t a horse he couldn’t tame, not a wild animal that he couldn’t befriend, not a bird who wouldn’t join him in harmonious song. And on this, the year that would be his twenty-first, Yuuri had received the great honor of being invited to work at the castle to tend to the stables there.

 

And so, though he was smudged with dirt and hay was often tangled in his wild black hair, Yuuri had found some happiness in life. No matter how many times the other children, or even adults, shot nasty glances or said horrible things about him, Yuuri knew he could always go and cry amongst his animal friends and they’d bring him comfort.

 

When the head of servants at the castle took one look at him and said he was far too dirty to set foot in the castle itself, Yuuri bit back his tears and smiled through it. “I’ll stay in the stables, then if anything happens I can be found right there.”

 

For although the Goddess of Fate had cursed him to be unaware of his true beauty, his spirit still shone brightly from within. He could be daring and reckless, walking unarmed into the forest and strolling amongst the fiercest of beasts. And his heart was so kind and loving, that it was really a tragedy that he had no one to share it with but the animals under his care.

 

Away from his family for the first time in his life and surrounded by strangers, Yuuri decided perhaps it  _ would _ be best if he stayed in the stables. There, at least, he knew he’d be liked.

 

Weeks passed by, and tales of the strange stablemaster spread from one castle servant to the next, until the tall tales made it before the royal family. 

 

“They say he’s a dirty pig,” said the youngest of the king’s sons. “I wonder if he even eats the slop.” 

 

“Don’t go around spreading the servant’s lies,” his father snapped at him. “It’ll go to their heads.”

 

“Why don’t we go and see for ourselves?” asked the eldest son.

 

Yuri, for that was also the youngest prince’s name, scoffed. “How are you going to see anything, Victor?”

 

For Victor, the eldest crown prince, had been born without sight. He had the most beautiful blue eyes, but he could see nothing more than light and dark. 

 

“I’ll take Makkachin and she can tell me,” he reassured his younger brother, reaching down to give his trusty dog a pat on the head.

 

“Tch. Whatever. I bet the servants are making shit up, it’ll be fun to tell them they’re wrong.”

 

And so it was decided amongst the two royal children, that after dinner that evening, they would travel to the stables and see this stablemaster for themselves. Their father, ever wary of them getting into trouble, sent his servants to look after them. Yuri, from the moment he got outside, was already complaining, and had gotten both of them to carry his long cloak.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay going down the stairs to the stables, Victor?” Mila asked the elder prince.

 

He nodded, a gilded cane in one hand and Makkachin ever faithfully along his other side. 

 

“Really, I’ve seen the stablemaster,” Georgi was telling the other prince. “And he’s covered head to toe in dirt. I don’t think he ever leaves the stables.”

 

“Sounds like a pig to me,” Yuri said with a huff.

 

But Victor just smiled knowingly. “Don’t make a judgement before taking in all the facts, brother.”

 

So, unbeknownst to Yuuri, the two princes descended the steep stone stairs that led to the back of the castle where the stables were kept. Yuuri, as he always was at dinner time, was sitting in the stables with an armful of vegetables, fruits and bread. The animals were often given better food than he was, but it never troubled him. He’d wisely just requested double the portions for the animals, and taken to leaving a small bit of it for himself. He shared apples with the horses, carrots with the sheep and the day old soup from the kitchen with the pigs. Even the bread he’d break up and scatter on the ground for the birds passing by to eat. 

 

It garnered him some strange looks, but Yuuri had long resigned himself to that. He  _ was _ a dirty animal, of course they looked down on him. He’d heard the murmurs when he’d knock on the door to the kitchen, some people not even bothering to whisper behind his back. But Yuuri had always seen his reflection, be it in the pails of water he lugged or the steel of his dagger, and thought that he wasn’t much to look at anyway. He was plain,  _ impossibly _ plain. To the point that it was probably notably unpleasant to look at him, he thought to himself sometimes. 

 

“Ugh, they were right. Look at him! He is a dirty pig,” a sharp voice cut into his thoughts. “He’s even eating with them!”

 

Yuuri sighed. It wasn’t like he hadn’t called himself worse on his bad days.

 

“Knowing the cook, I wouldn’t be surprised if our pigs are eating better than some of the servants,” Mila muttered under her breath.

 

“Hey, you! Pig!”

 

Yuuri looked up at the voice, shocked to find it belonging to the youngest of the kingdom’s princes. 

 

He took a deep breath and stood up, bowing promptly at the waist. “How may I assist you, Your Royal Highness?”

 

Yuuri could hear the sound of something striking against the stone steps, but didn’t dare raise his head to look. 

 

“Why are you so dirty? Do you enjoy living like a pig?”

 

Yuuri clenched his fists against his legs, trying to hold back any tears. Just because he’d heard it before didn’t make him immune to the vitriol.

 

“I have a better question,” a new voice cut in. “Who is truly the dirty one? The servant who is most likely forced to live in the stables he serves or the boy who has the world waiting on him hand and foot yet still finds the need to belittle others?”

 

“Not funny, Victor,” the young prince snapped.

 

“No, your behavior isn’t. Perhaps Miss Lilia needs to be told your manners need work.”

 

“Ugh, I’m leaving. Georgi, Mila- my cloak.”

 

Yuuri could hear the rustle of fabrics- rich, probably brocade or something equally fancy- and the bustle of footsteps stomping up the stairs. He waited until it fell silent before starting to raise his head. 

 

Before him stood the other prince, still standing there in the stable yard, head tilted to the side inquisitively. Yuuri snapped his head back down. Just because the prince couldn’t see didn’t mean he could…

 

“What’s your name?”

 

He held his breath and urged himself calm. “Yuuri, Your Royal Highness.”

 

“Then I apologize that my unruly younger brother shares a name with you. Clearly, you wear it better.”

 

Yuuri could feel his face burn. He didn’t want this man’s pity. That was almost worse than the cruel words.

 

“I apologize if my name at all troubles Your Royal Highness,” he managed. “You may call me something different, if you wish.”

 

Yuuri could see the prince step closer, his boots shining black against the dirt of the ground. Then, before he could even realize what was happening, Yuuri felt the touch of fingertips on his chin, tilting his head up.

 

“I like Yuuri,” the prince said quietly, his fingers settling one by one against Yuuri’s skin before slowly drifting up his cheek.

 

“Sorry.” He started to withdraw his touch. “I’m just trying to see what you look like, if that’s all right?”

 

“Y-Your Royal Highness is free to do what he wishes,” Yuuri managed, a tremble in his voice.

 

He froze, already worrying that the king was going to have his head if any speck of dirt remained on the prince when he returned inside.

 

“That won’t do,” he murmured. “I don’t want to do something you’re uncomfortable with just because you feel like you have to.”

 

Yuuri sighed. “There’s really not much to see, Your Highness. It’s as they say.”

 

Victor shook his head. “I’d like to make that decision myself. Is that all right?”

 

He took a deep breath, the nuzzle of the prince’s dog at his leg bringing a small smile to his lips. 

 

“Yes, Your Highness.”

 

He reached out with both hands, each of them seeking out Yuuri’s face until the soft skin of his fingertips once again brushed against his cheeks. One lingered on his cheek, but the other hand traced up, smoothing to the bridge of his nose and the dip of his eye around his glasses. He started then up into Yuuri’s hair, pausing at the rustle of the strands of hay tangled there.

 

“Hay?” he asked. “And dirt, dried and caked to your skin.”

 

Ah, so even he could see the mess Yuuri was. 

 

“There’s not much use cleaning myself up if I’m just going to sleep in the hay and dirt and end up dirty again,” Yuuri muttered. 

 

“You...you sleep out here?”

 

“It’s where I’m permitted to.”

 

Victor withdrew his hand from where it was tangled in his hair, reaching out with it until he could feel Yuuri’s chest underneath it. He pressed it firm over his heart.

 

“Ah. I see now.”

 

Yuuri held his breath. Certainly now the prince understood why his brother said what he did. Why the other servants didn’t want him in the castle. He was a dirty animal and he stayed where the animals stayed.

 

“So everyone is judging the book by its worn cover and not what is underneath,” Victor said quietly. “Yuuri.”

 

He tensed at his name.

 

“Next week, I will call for you to attend to me during my ride to the neighboring kingdom. I will instruct my servants to have you bathed, cleaned and attired fittingly. And anyone who troubles you between now and then shall answer to me. Is that understood?”

 

Yuuri swallowed, his mind already sending out warning flares that he would simply end up troubling the prince. But he couldn’t exactly tell the crown prince no…

 

“Yuuri, you may speak honestly to me. As you can see, Makkachin here adores you already.”

 

Sure enough, Yuuri hadn’t even noticed the dog obediently sitting beside him. 

 

“And I trust my dog’s judgement far more than my brother’s. If it is all right with you, can you come with me?”

 

It was the first time, in his whole life, that someone wanted Yuuri to come along. For outside of his family, no one else had ever wanted to take a second look at him. 

 

He thought of the very wish he’d sent with the last shooting star he’d seen and his chest grew tight.

 

_ Please. Please, may I have one friend in this world? That’s all I want. One human friend. Then surely I would think life is a wonderful thing! _

 

“I-It would be my honor, to attend to you, Your Highness.”

 

Victor lit up at that, a brilliant smile on his face, and Yuuri felt as if he could ask for nothing more than what little time the prince afforded him.

 

“Wonderful!” Victor exclaimed, a childlike exuberance to his tone that made him all the more beautiful in Yuuri’s eyes. “I can’t wait.”

 

His hand moved, tracing over from Yuuri’s heart, then down his arm until it found his hand. Victor gave it a squeeze.

 

“Take care, Yuuri. I’ll make sure the cook sends all my best leftovers out here for you.”

 

And honestly unsure what else he could say, Yuuri managed to stammer out a quiet “thank you” before Victor withdrew and made his way back towards the castle.

 

He felt a pleasant warmth settle in his chest, his lips curling into a gentle smile. He would treasure these brief moments with the prince every day for the rest of his life. It would be his one joy forevermore.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments/kudos! The 3rd and finale part should be up sometime on Friday/very early morning CST Saturday.

The castle swirled with rumors, even more so than they did before; Prince Victor’s pity on the poor stablemaster, for surely a blind man’s pity was all he was worth, was a topic whispered about far and wide.

 

Yuuri felt terrible; for the last thing he desired was for someone as kind as Victor to be spoken ill of because of him.

 

“There’s no need to take pity, Your Highness,” he’d pleaded with Victor when he’d stopped by the stables one morning. “People are speaking so about you because of me.”

 

“Do not blame yourself for the cruelty of others,” Victor had responded firmly.

 

“But…”

 

“Yuuri,” and when he said it, Yuuri wished so badly that he could even be worth a fraction the richness in his voice, “I come to speak with you because I enjoy it, not because I pity you.”

 

Yuuri frowned. If only he was _normal_ , if only he could be worthy of Victor’s attention for even a moment.

 

“Stop that,” Victor said, stepping closer to him. His hand reached out, as if he was seeking out Yuuri to touch him once more. Yuuri froze and finally the prince’s fingers found his shoulder. “Don’t think so badly of yourself.”

 

How did he… Yuuri shook his head. It was probably just a guess.

 

“Do you think the animals here would be so fond of someone that terrible?”

 

“Your Highness…”

 

“I’ve spent my life, putting my trust in an animal, and I’ve found her to be far more honest than any human.”

 

Yuuri looked down to the faithful dog ever by his side. He wanted to agree, but he couldn’t.

 

“I should probably not attend to you, Your Highness. I fear it will bode ill for you.”

 

“Then I aim to prove you wrong, Yuuri.”

 

He’d turned sharply then, his head held high and his posture every bit the royalty he was. He would make a magnificent king some day, Yuuri thought, watching him retreat with an air about him that would suit no one else.

 

In the blink of an eye, the week had passed. The rumors had mostly grown silent, but Yuuri suspected that it was due to Victor doing something to curtail them as opposed to people thinking anything different. He could still see it in their eyes whenever Victor would come out to speak with him, that pity on the poor blind prince who was wasting his time on such a pathetic excuse for a human.

 

Even after he’d bathed and dressed in a clean pair of breeches, a shirt and a vest, Yuuri still didn’t think his reflection in the mirror looked any better than before. If anything, the nice clothing just made the body they clung to look even more depressing by comparison.

 

And so, silently, Yuuri made the decision. When they returned from this visit, he would resign from his position and return to his family’s farm. If Victor was too kind to distance himself, then Yuuri would be more than willing to do it for him. Victor deserved so much better, after all.

 

Yuuri made sure to lavish extra care on each of the animals, not minding that dirt and sweat smudged his pressed clothes. These were his only friends and he would miss them dearly. He fitted the strongest of the horses with a saddle and was about do so to another when Victor arrived, looking lovelier than ever.

 

Gold epaulets shone from his shoulders, coils of gold cording draping down from them and making the purple they laid against all the more rich in tone. If Yuuri had ever doubted that Victor was truly the crown prince, this sight alone proved it tenfold.

 

“Is our horse ready?” he asked.

 

Yuuri blinked. “I’ve got one ready and I was about to…”

 

Victor’s expression went still, and he dipped his head. “Yuuri?”

 

“Yes, Your Highness?”

 

“May I ride with you? I know it’s not commonplace but…” He ran a hand up through his bangs, the light catching his blue eyes.

 

Yuuri felt his throat grow tight. Perhaps it was hard for Victor to ride without assistance? He’d never seen the prince ride out alone before, only in the royal carriage. Surely, it must be because of his sight...

 

“If you wish to, Your Highness. Whatever is best for you.”

 

A brilliant smile lit his face at that, his hand reaching out and finding Yuuri’s arm which it gripped firmly. “Thank you, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri tried to fight back his worries, the voice in his head quick to note how badly this would reflect on the prince. He knew this horse well, knew that it wouldn’t dare throw Victor from its back, but those words of explanation died on his tongue. It wasn’t his place to question Victor’s reasons. Clearly, whatever it was, it was important to Victor.

 

“Makkachin can follow behind us, so don’t worry about her. She’s a tough girl,” Victor said, giving her a scritch behind the ears.

 

It was only then that Yuuri realized that there was no one else there waiting to ride out with them, no attendants or servants, no one else from the royal family…

 

“Is it just us?”

 

Victor nodded. “Father wants me to show my strength, whatever that means. When I told him I would ride with the stablemaster himself, that seemed to ease his worries about my trip. The next kingdom is only a few days ride, but…”

 

He trailed off, his voice getting quieter. “Father said they might have someone there who can heal me, so he wants me to go.”

 

Yuuri felt his chest grow tight. If Victor ever saw what he truly looked like…

 

He shook his head. He would take the prince to the kingdom and bring him home. Then he’d resign and leave, never to see him again. For surely once Victor saw him…

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I’m just concerned still, about my presence with you.”

 

Victor forced a smile, one that didn’t quite meet his eyes. “Then just pretend you’re taking a ride with Makkachin and this lovely steed. Don’t worry about me.”

 

But Yuuri wanted to worry about Victor… If anyone deserved it…

 

“The...the castle is right on the edge of the forest. If we go through it, you can wait with the horse outside, if that makes you feel better?”

 

Yuuri thought that might be best. No need to trouble another castle of people with his unsightly looks.

 

“Someone will need to watch over the horse while you’re inside, so it’s best if I stay outside.”

 

Victor’s smile didn’t waver, but it was still too taut and not bright at all. “Okay.”

 

Yuuri would allow himself this, then disappear from Victor’s life before he could make it worse. That would be enough, wouldn’t it?

 

* * *

 

Victor had always found that animals were far more trustworthy than humans.

 

Born with beautiful eyes but unable to see, Victor learned even when he was young how horrible pity could be. He’d sense it every time he left his room, the servants, the kingdom’s people, even his father and mother. They never saw what Victor could be, far too preoccupied with lamenting _his_ loss instead. It was strange to Victor, why so many people would be so upset over something that only affected him.

 

And perhaps that’s because Victor never felt like he was missing out on anything. He could still hear the birds singing their morning songs, still feel the silken fabrics they’d drape him in, still taste the food he ate. While the world pitied his lost sight, Victor found it was hard to miss something he never had.

 

With the arrival of a younger brother, there were even hushed whispers about how he could become king if Victor was unable to. No one ever bothered to ask Victor how he felt, instead they continued to pity him and mourn his loss as if they personally were the ones who were blind.

 

The only one in the whole world who didn’t treat Victor like some broken doll was Makkachin. Victor had pleaded with his parents for a pet, yearning for a friend who wouldn’t pity him the way the other children did and Makkachin was that and more, becoming not just his only friend but his protector.

 

The few times Victor’s lack of sight could have brought him harm, Makkachin steered him away. He need not worry about taking a step into a pitfall or stumbling over a fallen spear with Makkachin beside him. What little Victor felt like he lacked, Makkachin made up for it tenfold.

 

And perhaps that was why, when he heard the whispers begin to go around the castle about the new stablemaster, Victor became curious. The facts spoke far louder than the rumors did, after all. A man who was able to tame the wildest of their horses in only a day, who went out into the forest and returned with a combful of honey when he heard that the queen was wanting some,  who sat and ate with the animals as if he was their equal.

 

Victor never trusted the judgement of humans, for never had a single human treated him fairly, so he didn’t expect that this man was being treated fair either. If the animals trusted him, that was more than enough for Victor.

 

And deep down, Victor hoped, in finding another person pitied by the world, he might also find a friend.

 

So when his younger brother suggested that they go see the man, Victor couldn’t help but jump at the opportunity. And although his brother was his usual coarse self, Victor could tell immediately that this man was by no means an ordinary person.

 

It was in his voice, so warm and gentle and kind; in the way Makkachin perked up the moment she saw him down the stairs and went rushing ahead to meet him. And when Victor pressed his fingertips to his skin, it was as if a burst of flame had shot through his veins and settled to burn like embers on his heart.

 

And that warmth, more than anything, made Victor yearn desperately for more.

 

Yuuri, who most definitely made the name seem more _something_ than his brother’s Yuri did. Yuuri, who Victor knew he’d trust with his life without a second thought. Yuuri, who had been pitied and treated like he was imperfect, just like Victor had.

 

The trip that Victor had been dreading and putting off for _almost a year_ now, suddenly sounded like the best idea. For surely his lies about how he didn’t feel safe riding that far quite yet alone would be easily countered if he went with the stablemaster who tamed their wildest horse. It was a long shot hope anyway, a rumor that his father suspected was just an excuse to see how weak Victor was in person, but for Victor it was not about the destination but who he’d be travelling with.

 

The mysterious Yuuri, who set fire to his veins and made him feel like smiling like he’d never smiled before.

 

_I can’t believe you’ve fallen in love with that pig, Victor._

 

His brother’s words came back to him now, as he waited in the saddle for Yuuri to settle behind him. Victor knew his brother would say many things just to get a rise out of him, but this time something about it seemed...a little more accurate than usual.

 

Ever since he’d met him, his mind couldn’t stop from thinking of him. And he found every possible excuse to detour by the stables in the days beforehand, just so he could stop and talk with Yuuri.

 

Yuuri made Victor feel alive in a way nothing had ever made him feel before, and he hoped that by the end of the trip, Yuuri would feel just as happy too.

 

Maybe, together, they could both be happy.

 

Maybe, as his brother had said, Victor was falling in love.

 

And as Yuuri settled himself in the saddle, his arms warm around Victor’s waist as he took up the reins, the Goddess of Fate felt a twinge of unease. She looked down upon the two with a sneer, for she could already see how close the curse was to being undone.

 

But then she got the most delightful of ideas, a cruel grin curling her lips.

 

_Oh you poor, poor little thing, you won’t even see it coming...will you?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As YuuriWeek comes to a close, so now does this fic. Thank you all for sharing with me!

The trip was going to be an adventure Victor treasured for the rest of his days.

 

For never had Victor been allowed this amount of freedom in his entire life. He hesitated to say much to Yuuri, certain a three day ride through a forest wasn’t _that_ interesting to him; but for Victor it was _everything._

 

Yuuri had been tense at first, but the longer they rode into the forest and away from the pitying stares at the castle, the more relaxed he became. He answered the questions Victor posed him, whether it be about his life before coming to the castle, or about some sound or scent Victor picked up that he wanted identified.

 

Victor was certain he could listen to Yuuri talk for hours, and intended or not, the ride became mostly that. He taught Victor how to distinguish birds by their songs, flowers by their scents and trees by the feel of their bark and leaves.

 

It was as if a whole new world had been opened up before him, Yuuri guiding him with care and not a single hint of pity. For once, in his whole life, Victor was being treated just like everyone else.

 

And only as they made camp for the first night did the matter of Victor’s blindness even come up.

 

“Your Highness, are you going to sleep in that?”

 

Victor knew servants had packed him plenty of clothing, and an obnoxious bundle of blankets so he didn’t have to suffer the hardship of sleeping on the ground like they’d expected Yuuri to.

 

But in all their planning, and Victor’s assurance that Yuuri was the only person he needed along with him, he came to realize that there were a lot of things that were done for him. And getting in and out of his ridiculously complicated garments was one of them.

 

“I…” Victor considered trying to blunder his way through it, but he knew if he damaged them he’d hear about it for days. His father had insisted that he take his best clothing to make a good impression, after all.

 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, voice growing quiet with shame. “I didn’t think about this very well.”

 

He could hear Yuuri step closer to him, now left of the small fire he’d made instead of across from it.

 

“Is there anything I can help with?”

 

He didn’t say it to be patronizing, and that made it all the harder to admit to him that yes, yes Victor needed his help. It was stupid. A grown man who couldn’t even dress himself.

 

Yuuri came closer, finally crouching beside him; Victor knew he was within arms reach now and something about that put him at ease.

 

“These outfits are…” He tried to find some way to spare his dignity, but he could feel Yuuri’s gaze on him. No pity, no judgement, just open and kind. “I usually have a servant help me.”

 

“I’m not surprised,” Yuuri said, but his tone was light. “With that many buttons your fingers would cramp up.”

 

Victor felt his heart burn with warmth. Yuuri hadn’t pitied him for a single moment, instead had seen the illogical construction of the garment and cited that as the problem. Victor was right, no one that animals adored like this could be anything but the most beautiful person, inside and out.

 

“There’s thirty-four buttons,” Victor replied, his voice caught between a laugh and a sob of relief. “It’s ridiculous.”

 

Yuuri moved even closer now, his hand hovering near the top button by Victor’s neck. He nodded that it was okay.

 

“Do you count them every time you put it on?”

 

If he was talking or joking to ease Victor’s nerves, it was working. He couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto his lips.

 

“It’s a way to pass the time it takes to fasten them.”

 

There was a moment of quiet between them, not a sound but the creatures of the forest settling in for the night and the slip of silk buttons being undone.Yuuri’s fingers made quick work of them, finally sliding the elaborate brocade doublet gently off Victor’s shoulders.

 

“Thank you,” Victor breathed out. The weight of the garment not the only weight leaving his shoulders.

 

“Of course, Your Highness.”

 

And not sure what compelled him to do so, but feeling as if it simply seemed _right_ , Victor shook his head and corrected it. “Call me Victor.”

 

He could sense the shock; Yuuri’s posture going tense and the gaze he felt on him was incredulous.

 

“When I’m with you, that’s all I’d like to be.”

 

He couldn’t express in words all that he felt; the multitudes of emotions thrumming in his heart. But he didn’t want Yuuri to feel obliged to obey him, even if he was a prince.

 

“A-Are you sure?”

 

“Please?” Victor replied, hopeful.

 

“All right, Yo- I mean...Victor.”

 

And nothing in the world could compare to hearing his name lilt off Yuuri’s tongue, his slight accent from the country just enough to curl around his name in a way that made Victor’s heart swell.

 

“Are you going to be warm enough? I fear my servants did an over abundance of packing for me and left no space for your belongings.”

 

“Oh, I was just going to sleep on the ground.”

 

Victor stood at that, moving with a determination befitting his royal blood. He found the edge of the pallet of bedding that had been laid out for him, and he smoothed his hand across the bottom.

 

There was more than enough room, he gauged. It was wide enough for even Makkachin to join them. But much like he appreciated the lack of pity Yuuri had shown him, Victor feared that perhaps he was overstepping his bounds.

 

However the idea of Yuuri sleeping on the ground, which he knew was covered in branches and stones, did not set right with him at all.

 

“I'd hate for you to get sick,” he tentatively began, “and there's room here next to Makkachin’s spot. She can keep you warm.”

 

“I couldn't, I'd…”

 

Victor patted the bedding twice, a signal that Makkachin followed. She hurried to the spot and laid down excitedly. Victor hoped her puppy eyes might convince Yuuri…

 

“You can keep us all safe,” Victor tried.

 

That seemed to get Yuuri's attention, Victor hearing the sudden scuff of his boots in the dirt.

 

“There are uh some larger animals I guess that could come along…”

 

Victor nodded, his heart starting to race with what he could only assume was excitement.

 

“I trust you, Yuuri. That way we can all be safe and warm.”

 

Yuuri's apprehension eased.

 

“If you're sure it's okay…”

 

“Of course.”

 

He could hear the deep breath Yuuri took, as if he needed some sort of courage to do this. Finally in a rustle of movement, he moved to seat himself next to Makkachin.

 

Victor grinned, his heart feeling light as he settled on the other side of his poodle; but his words got caught on his tongue as Yuuri's warm laughter echoed in the air. Makkachin had jumped on him in excitement and begun to lick his face.

 

“See, she's much happier now that no one is sleeping on the ground.”

 

“You’re a good girl, aren’t you Makkachin?” Yuuri asked, his voice filled with affection.

 

“The best,” Victor asserted. He reached over to give her a pet, and found his fingers brushing Yuuri’s amidst her fur.

 

They both stilled.

 

Finally, Victor worked up the nerve to clutch Yuuri’s hand.

 

“Yuuri...” He could feel him tense at his name. “I owe a great deal of thanks to you. This is a trip my father has been pressuring me to take for quite some time, but I never felt like I could manage it alone. But like Makkachin, I feel safe with you. I know you would never lead me astray. So thank you, for giving me the courage to do this.”

 

Victor could feel a pulse racing, but he wasn’t sure if it was his own or Yuuri’s or both of theirs.

 

Finally, Yuuri shifted his hand, tangling his fingers together with Victor’s.

 

“No, thank you for trusting me,” Yuuri began, voice low and quiet. “Most people aren’t kind to me, except when...you know…”

 

“They’re pitying you?” Victor finished, knowing all too well exactly how that felt.

 

He could feel Yuuri shift, Makkachin wiggling into the space between them and leaving their hands entwined over her back. Thousands of words passed unspoken between them, gratitude, understanding and maybe even something more than that.

 

“Goodnight Victor.”

 

“Goodnight, sweet Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

Never, in all his days, had Yuuri ever been this happy before.

 

Away from the stares of others, surrounded by forest and accompanied by someone who was perhaps the sweetest prince a kingdom could ever ask for, Yuuri felt so incredibly at ease. Perhaps, as the third day arrived and the neighboring kingdom came into sight in the distance, _too_ at ease.

 

For Yuuri had a feeling that with the possibility of Victor regaining his sight, all chances of him keeping this special something they had would be gone. He’d gone back to his earlier thoughts, wondering if leaving the castle and returning home might be best for everyone involved.

 

But at the same time, Yuuri felt like he’d be equally homesick if he drifted too far from the prince he had come to adore.

 

That final morning, on the banks of the river across from the castle, Yuuri insisted on wiping all the dirt and grime from the forest away from Victor before he departed for his visit.

 

What he hadn’t expected was how beautiful Victor, wearing nothing more than his breeches, would be in the early daylight.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he’d murmured, as the cloth he held removed the final smudge from near VIctor’s neck; the words just tumbling out of his mouth before he could think to stop them.

 

Victor had tensed, and Yuuri feared he’d crossed the line. Instead, Victor’s cheeks dusted a pretty pink, his hand reaching up until he found Yuuri’s hand.

 

“Yuuri...I…”

 

A loud trumpet blared, a flock of birds taking flight. The hands of fate had begun to move.

 

“Thank you. I’d best get this over with,” Victor finished curtly.

 

Yuuri helped him dress in his finest silk clothing, the embroidery thread on the doublet alone probably worth more than anything Yuuri had ever had. He stifled a yawn, used to tending to the animals in the mornings before taking a nap after breakfast.

 

“Are you still certain you’d rather stay here?”

 

Yuuri nodded. “I’d hate for them to think less of you because of me, Victor. I’ll wait for you.”

 

Victor seemed hesitant, but finally, reluctantly, he pulled himself away; Makkachin bounding at his heels as he crossed the small wooden bridge over the river to the castle.

 

Yuuri retreated to where they’d left their horse tethered to a tree, suddenly feeling even more tired than before. Absently, he noticed Victor’s cloak that he’d left behind; but before he could think any more of it, his eyes grew heavy and he sank down against the tree to sleep.

 

He never saw Victor return back for the cloak.

 

Never saw that he’d left an armful of white lilies atop it with a hopeful smile.

 

Never saw the shadowy figure of a woman turn the flowers into withered remains.

 

He woke with a start, his eyes blearily taking his surroundings in and the passage of the sun overhead. It was then he noticed the cloak, and what looked like dead flowers thrown upon it.

 

Yuuri’s heart seized.

 

_It’s a present from him. Pick it up_.

 

Hands trembling, Yuuri picked up the wilted flowers, black and brittle, devoid of all beauty.

 

Just like himself.

 

It was clear now. Crystal clear. Victor must have gotten his sight restored, returned to see him like this, and then…

 

“Is this my punishment?” Yuuri murmured, tears falling freely now. “For loving someone above my status?”

 

And it hurt. It hurt more than he had ever known, to know that even Victor couldn’t love someone like him. That only someone blind could ever think him worthy.

 

Through his tears, his eyes caught on the turbulent flow of the river, now raging over the wooden bridge.

 

_I would rather be dead._

 

* * *

 

Victor felt uneasy from the moment he crossed the bridge, Makkachin slowing and edging closer to his side as if she too sensed something was amiss. He paused, taking in the beautiful flowers that grew on the small hill beside the castle. He had no idea what color they were, but he remembered what Yuuri had told him about the scent. And these smelled like lilies, an abundance of them.

 

He was suddenly struck with a thought.

 

_I should give some to him. To show him how beautiful I think he is, just like these flowers._

 

Caring not that he was delaying his visit, Victor set about picking flower after flower until his hands were filled with the pleasant smell of them. With Makkachin running beside him, he ran back to Yuuri’s side, excited that he’d found something small that might begin to convey all that he felt for the other man.

 

He found him asleep, his fingertips ghosting over his peaceful face as he slept.

 

_I know. I’ll leave it here as a surprise. A beautiful flower for a beautiful person._

 

Quietly, Victor left again for the castle.

 

He never saw the woman materialize from the shadows of the forest, never saw that after she played one trick she followed him towards the castle to play another.

 

And so Victor didn’t find it all that strange that after greeting the royal family, a passing sorceress came rushing into the castle after him, calling his name.

 

“Prince Victor!” she intoned. Makkachin tensed, but Victor knew that his dog was often wary of magic. “I’ve found you at last!”

 

“How may I assist you, ma’am?”

 

He could hear the rustle of fabrics as she curtsied to him.

 

“I’ve heard of your condition, Your Highness, and I have the ability to cure you of that ailment.”

 

Victor stood still in shock. He’d not been surprised when the royal family had told him that sadly their magic would still not be strong enough to help him. But now, here was someone claiming they could.

 

“Is that true? I’ve had many people try before,” Victor asked, still feeling guarded. Makkachin had still not settled at his side.

 

“I would never dare deceive you, Your Highness. I promise, with this spell I can restore your sight.”

 

“Well, what luck you have Prince Victor,” the king spoke up from where he was seated on his throne. “It must have been fate for you to arrive here today!”

 

“Is there anything I must do? Does it take time?”

 

“No, Your Highness. I can perform the spell whenever you are ready.”

 

Makkachin whined at his side and he reached down to give her a gentle pet.

 

“Don’t worry girl, you’ll still be just as important to me.”

 

He took a deep breath. Victor thought of Yuuri, how much he belittled himself and tried to act like he wasn’t worth anyone’s trouble. Thought of how soft his hair felt and the warmth of his gaze on him. Thought that if this was true, he could finally convince Yuuri that he was as beautiful as Victor knew he had to be.

 

“You may cast the spell.”

 

The sorceress muttered an incantation. Suddenly, the bright room began to take shape; as if a fog had been lifted, the world around him suddenly something he could see clearly.

 

He stared at the sorceress, her enchanting beauty something Victor thought was only true in storybooks. “How can I ever repay you?”

 

She gave him a smile and a bow of her head. “Knowing you will be happy will be all the repayment I need, Your Highness.”

 

Victor asked her thrice more, offering wealth and anything else he knew his father would be happy to provide, but each time she just smiled and politely declined. And not wanting to spend a moment more away from Yuuri, Victor finally accepted that and they parted ways.

 

He bid the royal family farewell, then the moment he was out of the castle gate, he ran.

 

The sun had come up over the horizon, it’s golden light dancing amongst the field of flowers. Victor smiled down at them. So it was a white lily he’d given Yuuri. He reached the top of the hill and looked across, his eyes finding the horse and cloak, but not a single sign of Yuuri.

 

Makkachin barked, frantically, and Victor ran to where she was beside the river.

 

The bridge he’d crossed that morning had been flooded over, the turbulent waters flowing over it as it rushed outward towards the sea. It was then he saw him, standing on the river’s edge, looking for all the world as if he was going to dive into the water before him.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

He looked up and froze. Victor could tell immediately something was wrong, and water be damned, he was determined to get to him.

 

Victor picked up Makkachin on his shoulders, making sure she was safe, before he began to wade onto the water-covered bridge. Yuuri seemed frozen to the spot, but Victor still plunged ahead with a tenacity even he didn’t know he was capable of.

 

He had to reach him. Hold him in his arms and tell him everything.

 

And though the water was fierce, his footsteps didn’t waver; pulling himself across until he reached the opposite bank. He barely had time to set Makkachin on the ground before he was running once more, crossing the remaining distance between them.

 

He could see the tears on Yuuri’s face and instinctively, he reached out and tugged him into an embrace.

 

“Yuuri,” he breathed out, as if it was the only word in the world that mattered. “Yuuri, what’s wrong? Don’t cry.”

 

Yuuri tensed in his arms, then began to push away.

 

“D-Don’t. Please. You don’t need to.”

 

“Yuuri…”

 

“I’d rather die than have you pity me.”

 

For a moment, the world seemed to still; birds pausing in their song, the rush of the river suddenly calming down, every living thing holding their breaths as one.

 

“I don’t pity you, Yuuri. I _love_ you. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, because you’re the most beautiful person in the entire world to me.”

 

And with that, those simple little words, the nightmarish spell was broken.

 

Yuuri blinked, the words settling around his heart and planting a seed of belief there. It bloomed and blossomed, years of self-doubt pushed aside as a wave of happiness washed over him. Victor could see and Victor _still_ loved him.

 

He smiled and Victor thought the sun itself couldn’t be as bright.

 

“Second most beautiful,” Yuuri murmured, a twinkle in his warm brown eyes. “You’re still number one for me.”

 

Warm laughter bubbled up between them, Victor feeling as if he could never smile more than he was right now. He brought a hand up to Yuuri’s cheek and he adored the beautiful pink blush there that he’d never seen before.

 

“Well if I’m your number one and you’re mine, I suppose we’re tied then, hmm?”

 

There was a crinkle at the corner of Yuuri’s eyes as he smiled, radiant and warm.

 

“I love you,” he murmured, hand smoothing over Victor’s heart, “Victor.”

 

They drifted together, two forces that not even fate could keep parted, and their lips met. Their heartbeats danced together as one.

 

It was the happiest they’d ever been, and that happiness continued for the rest of their days; for to love and be loved in return, is truly the greatest gift of all.

 

THE END


End file.
